


【马东】Cocoamania

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *现背，pwp*为爽而爽无文笔，鸭肝ooc*有女装情节，注意避雷





	【马东】Cocoamania

1.

经历过迈阿密的烈日的洗礼以后，几乎所有人的大腿上都出现了一条清楚分明的晒痕，分界线以上是fair skin，以下是tan，这其中李东赫的腿部的色差最为明显，跪在浪潮里撩起宽松的短裤的时候，就像加了一层焦糖奶油的热巧克力。

相比之下，李马克感觉自己的腿可能只是浮着一层泡沫的浅褐色的香草拿铁，在这方面他是嗜甜的小朋友，比起醇香的拿铁更喜欢浓厚甜蜜的热巧。

东赫是不是也是甜滋滋的巧克力味的？

他愣愣地想着，李东赫跟在他后面慢慢的在碧色的海水里往远离海岸的方向走，他回头望着李东赫半眯着眼，蓬松卷曲的银色刘海被风吹得乱飞，然后停了下来。

低着脑袋往前走着的李东赫差点一头栽在他哥身上，他哥在水里的手拉着李东赫的衣角，看着李东赫若有所思。

“哥？”

李马克不说话，李东赫像感知到了什么一样，伸手往李马克的下身摸了一把，后者条件反射地闷哼了一声。

“你自己解决，”李东赫半埋怨半开玩笑地假装要走，“从刚才我抱你过来的时候就硬到现在吗？嗯？那就像刚才一样用手捂着一路回去呀？”

“可是，”

李马克一把抓住李东赫的手，放在他自己的裤裆上，

“东赫不是也有反应了……解决一下吧，好不好嘛？”

一个钢铁直男突然撒娇，还能有什么好事。

“哥……呀……这里不行……要被…呜…看见的……”

李东赫背对着海滩边忙着自拍或者拍风景的哥哥们，把埋头认真舔舐自己的乳头的李马克挡的严严实实，浅而密的舔舐很快变成了逐渐凶狠的吮吸，两人本就粗重的呼吸更加急促起来。李东赫因为大了一码而松松垮垮的套头衫这时派上了用场——用来罩住李马克的脑袋。衣服里的人专心致志地照顾着恋人的胸脯，耳边是又轻又甜的牢骚话，什么好痒，有点疼，又要肿啦，等会儿怎么回去啊，男人的胸有什么好吸的等等，他也没回应，也不知道回应什么比较好，反正让东赫舒服就行了，

他忙着解决自己那根硬的发烫的家伙什，李东赫的那话儿暂时无暇顾及，李东赫在他头上哼哼唧唧地催他“我好难受啊，哥也帮我弄弄呀”，李马克从衣物中探出头，答非所问地嘀咕：“不是巧克力味啊……好咸……”

“李马克pabo啊谁会是巧克力味的……身上全是海水……快给我……哈啊……”

这种时候还是得年纪小的主动，下身和胸口一起贴到那做哥哥的身上，也不管身后有没有人看见，李马克突然有点慌，按着李东赫的手四下张望了一圈，却被对方贴得更紧。

“啊东赫呀……”

“不是哥先主动的嘛……怎么现在又怂了……快点……”

李马克对小孩软糯酥麻的低语毫无招架之力，李东赫藏在碧波里的手已经不安分地攀上两人靠在一起的下体，李马克没忍住泄出一声低吟，声音很快被淹没在身边的浪潮里。

李东赫在快感的层层冲击下释放了，李马克还硬着，让他把手臂搭在自己肩上，两只手直接去扒他的短裤，小孩吓得一个激灵，磨蹭着不让李马克进一步。

李马克一双圆圆亮亮的眼睛盯着满脸通红的李东赫。

“不是想让我在这里干你吗？怂了？”

“阿西！哪里学来的骚话！”李东赫气的捶了一下李马克的肩头，可是因刚射过而脱力的肢体打出的拳也只有娇嗔的意味，李马克滚烫粗大的硬物抵在李东赫穴口缓缓地蹭了几下。

李东赫少见地露出了慌乱的表情，看不到背后情况的他想回头，被李马克用嘴强硬地掰了回来，两人的嘴里都有一股海水的咸涩味，吻到快缺氧的时候李马克才放开。

“哥……裤子……会被水冲走的……”

“我抓着呢，”李马克两只手托着李东赫勾在自己背后的双腿，“放心，我不进去，等会儿还要回去”

“回去以后再好好疼你。”

2.

如果问李马克最喜欢什么样的李东赫，李马克在一年多以前大概会说，穿着宽松的卫衣和短裤坐在公交车站对着自己笑的那个就很好。不过现在他觉得，从舞台上大汗淋漓的刚下来，眼妆花了一点点，刘海凌乱地贴在前额的李东赫最好看。

如果是那种在后台做的时候刻意压低声音的东赫就更好看了——不再是两年前会软软地叫哥哥轻一点的巧克力球，而是有了更多棱角的充满男性魅力的小熊。

“你是变态吗”当事人的即时评价。

李马克没回答他，偷偷地凑到他身边小声说，

“我们像第一次一样再做一次吧？”

李东赫在后台被李马克按在道具箱上干的时候第802次想李马克这个魔鬼的体力到底都是哪儿来的。

李马克按着他被摩丝固定好的刘海，那是今天造型师姐姐给李东赫梳的少见的新发型，他本人很满意，西珍妮也很满意，李马克更是不能再满意了，满意的他从刚开始到现在一直拽着喷了定型喷雾而硬邦邦的发丝，灼热的气息全部吐在李东赫布满了汗水而显得亮晶晶的脸颊上。

“哥……啊……李马克……疼……”李东赫的两条腿在李马克身旁乱晃，拼命示意身上人放开自己无辜的头发，后者终于松手，按在李东赫仍被T恤覆盖着的胸膛。

在外面做的时候两人都不喜欢像在宿舍里脱得一丝不挂，一方面穿衣服费事，另一方面——一个众所周知的道理——适当的遮挡比完全的裸露更能激发情欲。李东赫透过被眼泪朦胧的眼睛看到的李马克衣冠齐整，除了胯下在自己体内凶猛进出的巨物和平时并无二致，而李马克眼里的李东赫上半身风平浪静，下半身一片狼藉泥泞不堪。

“东赫……放松……呼……你吸得好紧……”

李马克混合着粗重呼吸的沙哑的低音是李东赫最为强劲的催情剂，他说不出话，抓着李马克青筋分明的手臂不住地颤抖，刚才已经射过两次了，距离下一次高潮还会有多久——

“马克？”

李东赫条件反射地屏住了呼吸，李马克停下身下的冲撞望着斜对面的门帘喊道，

“道英哥吗？”

“还真在这里啊…吓我一跳，这么晚了还不回去吗？”

李东赫藏在道具箱中间什么也看不到，但是他能听见金道英的脚步声，李马克已经坐直，金道英说“我来拿耳机，忘在后台了”

“我马上回去，”李马克揉揉头发，“东赫睡着了，我陪他等他起来一起回去。”

“这小子…好，回去的时候注意安全，我先走了”

道英哥没有再问什么吗？可能是李马克这种一向真挚的态度过于以假乱真，金道英拿了耳机就直接离开了。李东赫一抬头望见李马克在灯光下略显锋利的下颚线，仍对他刚才一番超绝自然天衣无缝的谎话惊讶不已。

李马克把李东赫抱起来，伏在他灼热的背脊，

“继续吧宝贝，这次应该不会再有人来打扰啦。”

3.

李东赫在某一天晚上偷偷地往自己去美巡的箱子里塞了一套衣服，在谁也不知道的情况下，

然后这个箱子跟着另外的200多个箱子和大巴车和大巴车上的人一起漂洋过海到了美利坚，到洛杉矶的前一天晚上，李东赫发现他的这套衣服不见了。

李东赫心情复杂，像发现藏在床底下的成人漫画消失了的初中生一样满车找来找去，他并不是怕被人发现，而是怕被不该发现的人看见。

他摸到车尾的时候李马克站在沙发边，手里提着他的那套衣服不知所措地望向他。

——幸好。

“我好像拿错箱子了，这是不是staff姐姐的……”不等李马克辩解完，李东赫一个大跨步上前一把把衣服拿过来。

“想看我再穿一次吗？”

李东赫穿着红色连衣裙从门后走出来的时候一直拉着裙摆碎碎念：“好短……要遮不住了……”

李马克呆呆地看着李东赫，不，李东淑走到他面前，感觉自己热的要爆炸，可以的话他真想立刻抱住面前的妹妹的腰往她成熟挺翘的臀器里满满地灌上自己的精液，可是那样就没意思了，先等等，他想好好疼爱他的小甜心。

李东赫的两条马尾乖巧地垂在肩膀上，脸上的神情也是一样的乖巧可爱，底下的两条光滑紧实的腿却毫不羞怯地贴在李马克的腿上，李马克伸手从裙摆探进去，直接摸到了光裸圆润的臀部。

“呼……东淑怎么这么着急啊……连内裤都懒得穿了吗，你这个小妖精”说这话的同时李马克恶作剧般地用自己硬挺的下身去蹭李东赫的下身，激得对方发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

“哥哥不也着急吗……想快点和东淑这样那样♡不是嘛…？”穿上女装的李东赫连声音都变细变甜了几分，李马克被撩拨得忍无可忍，把他翻过来背对自己让他坐在自己腿上，一只手拉开了他背后的裙子拉链。

空调的冷气突然打在李东赫暴露在空气中的背上，让他倒吸了口气，后面李马克的手已经不安分地再次探进他过短的裙摆，握住滚烫的分身开始上下套弄，李东赫腿立刻软了半边，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着让李马克轻一点，屁股却火上浇油般的在哥哥的巨物上蹭来蹭去。

李马克把裙子的衣领完全扒开温柔地褪到李东赫小臂处，他漂亮的脊背和胸膛全部裸露出来。李东赫毕竟是男孩子，怎么也没有女孩子的那种柔软丰腴的乳房，但是李马克却很乐在其中，揉捏着立起的乳头，进而开始抚弄平坦的胸脯。

“哥哥再怎么揉……也不会……哈啊……变大的哦……”

“没关系，就这样也很好。”

“呜……马克哥变态……”

李马克要疯了，恍惚间他真的看到一个有着小巧的圆脸，小小的兔牙和褐色皮肤的妹妹在面前，刚刚成年却仍不失少女的纯真可爱，虽然这个妹妹总是喜欢逗他，虽然和她吵架的时候她很…欠揍，她终归是那个乖乖的惹人爱的好孩子。

然后他像个精虫上脑的小混蛋一样蛮横地冲开虚掩的秘密花园的大门，在每一朵鲜嫩欲滴的盛开的花上留下自己的印记，让妹妹颤抖着逐渐瘫软在自己怀里，听她软而甜糯的声音像高纯度的蜂蜜一样把自己包裹直至融化。

他把身上人的脸掰过来接吻，舌头撬开圆圆的门牙伸进潮湿的口腔搅动着，从中退出来的时候舌头挂着拉扯出的津液，李东赫的刘海杂乱地贴在汗涔涔的额头，脸红扑扑的微张着嘴喘气，被吸得有些红肿的舌尖从双唇中探出来，李马克柔和地亲了一下，李东赫侧过头撒娇似的抱怨着，

“哥真的……平时没看你这么卖力过啊，是不是就喜欢我穿着裙子跟你做啊……”

“不不不不是……”

得到久违了的李马克的惊慌失措的反应的小孩满足地笑起来，凑过去咬了口李马克通红的耳垂。

”没关系哦，就这样也很好。“

——————————END——————————


End file.
